That Which We Seek
by PlayingwithIce
Summary: She was just supposed to take care of her cousin, not get them both thrown in jail after landing in an unfamiliar world full of alchemists and a powerful military oriented country. Things have never gone right for Lamia Westbrook, but she knows all she can do is fix it and move on.


**A/n: So I realize I have Acrophobia to work on, but I started reading FMA and got really distracted by this fic. I have been working on it though, don't worry, it's about half way done. I hope those of you who were looking forward to it don't mind. I probably would, which I guess makes me a hypocrite. Great.**

**Anyhow I really like the idea for this story so I hope you'll indulge me a little here. Enjoy!**

"So, Miss Westbrook, here it says you claim to have been asked to babysit your cousin, Eliana. Can you please recount the events that led up to her being in your custody?"

I sigh, "Yeah, 'course. I was off work for the first time in a while and was just being a couch potato when..."

_A sharp trill permeated the peaceful silence of my flat. I looked up from the TV and a bowl of popcorn. I stared at the phone for a while just thinking whether it was worth getting p to answer. Eventually I figured I should probably pick up before it rings out, so I set the bowl down and reach over the back of my couch, straining to grab the receiver._

_"'ello, Lamia here."_

_"There's my baby, how are you?"_

_"Ma, I told you to stop calling me that." I laugh exasperatedly._

_"You know you'll always be my baby, Lamia."_

_"Stop being all sappy like, you want something don't you?"_

_"Ha ha, can't hide anything from you anymore. I remember when you were little and I used to tell you about the fairies-"_

_"Ma!"_

_"Right, right, back on I'm here with your aunt and uncle and we were thinking about going camping over in Yosemite for the long weekend."_

_"Are you sure you're not to old for this, Ma?" I tease her goodnaturedly. "Also what about Eli? You ain't planning on taking her with you, right?"_

_"I might be older than you, but I'm not that old yet. Also that's what I was gonna ask you. I know you took the day off and you have monday off too, but wouldn't it be nice to spend some time with your cousin? You're always so busy with work these days."_

_"Why'd you think I'm taking the day off, Ma?" She's trying to guilt me into this, I know it._

_In the background of my Ma's side an excited squeal can be heard, "Is Lami coming? Is she? Are we gonna sing songs?" I smile gently letting that squeaky little voice warm my heart. How can I refuse that?_

_"You planned that didn't you?" I accuse with a grin._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." replies my mother innocently._

_"Alright I'll pack up and drive over, but you can be sure I'll take my sweet time! It is my day off after all."_

_"You do that, honey."With that she hangs up. I get up and turn off the TV._

"This is the second time you've said that. In the interest of having a complete report could you please explain what a teevee is?"

"Err," Come on, think fast, Lamia, "It's a lighting system, I was using it to read. My flat's pretty dark. You don't have one?"

"No, please, keep going." He scribbles everything down. That was pretty tight. I have to be careful about what I say.

_After a shower and getting dressed, it was time to pack. A few changes of clothes, plus a few extra, 'cause little kids are messy. Some snacks, just in case. Toiletries, my cell, a book, a notebook and a pencil. All into my bag in their own place. I glance towards the nightstand beside my bed. I walk over and pull the drawer open. To take it or not to take it, that is the question. After another moment's contemplation I pick up the sleek black object and place it in the middle pocket of my backpack. The streets of California's big cities aren't as genial as they might seem. To be cliche, better safe than sorry._

_A final glance in the mirror showed me with my thick jet black hair straightened, hanging over my sleeveless white button down. High waisted jean shorts and a pair of knee high boots incase the rain that was forecasted actually made an appearance so I'd be prepared for any puddles even if they sky only held benign looking clouds. My skin tone has been described as many things, mostly because people are trying to be polite, caramel, brown, or my personal favorite dark mocha. But if I were to describe it myself I'd probably just say black. Although I'm slightly lighter than my mothers dark skin because my father, damn him to hell,..._

"Whoops, excuse my language. Eli's not in the room is she?" I crane my neck to see around the room. A sigh from the man in front of me, shows how done he is, poor guy, but if they want to keep me locked up here they're gonna have to deal with it.

"Just continue recounting, please."

"Calm down, no need to get sassy. Like I was saying..."

_My father was white, sorry, Caucasian. He was also a criminal, but that's not important, he's locked up now. Then, confident that I had everything I needed, I left._

"Can I skip past the traveling part? It's not important, right?"

"Please, do." He seems relieved. I guess I probably ramble a little, but if they're planning on keeping me here then he's gonna have to deal with it.

_I ring the bell at my Auntie's quaint townhouse. My uncle meets me at the door, a wide grin splitting his dark bespectacled face._

_"Uncle Donny! It's so great to see you!"_

_"Right back atcha, Lamia. Come in, come in." He swings the door open wider to receive me, while calling over his shoulder. "She's here!" A little squealing pink puffball charges me from the other end of the hallway. She trips halfway there and I fear the worst, but she pops straight back and tries to body slam my legs._

_"Lami's here! Lami's here!" she skips around me. I keep a hand hovering over her, prepared to snatch her dress should she decide to hug the floor again._

_"Hey, Eli, nice to see you too!" I extend my clenched hand out to her, once she'd slowed down."Fistbump." She punches my fingers. "Yeah, Eli knows what's good. You should follow her example, Ma, Auntie." I tease, looking up at the approaching women._

_"You know you love us." My aunt quips._

_"That's what they all say." I return._

_"Oh come here, you." She extends her arms and we hug._

_"You too, Sincere." Auntie smiles in my Ma's direction, who joins in._

_"What's this, group hug? Quick, Eli, get in there!" Donny pushes Eli at us who giggles and finds her place in the middle of our legs. We all hold back hisses of pain as she tramples our feet, but end up laughing because she's just too cute. It's impossible to blame those innocent eyes and chubby cheeks for anything._

"Can you, testify about how you arrived here?" sending me a dry look over the top of his report.

"Well, excuse me, but that was the cutest part. Just sayin'."

He mutters 'You're sounding like Hughes' as an after-thought. Whoever this Hughes person was I liked him if he could annoy this douche. No one brushes Eli's adorableness off like that. With an irritated huff I start again.

_After the 'grown ups' were gone Eli and I made grilled cheese for lunch and we washed it down with a glass of milk (When I say she I mean mostly her). We were just sitting around playing some games for a while, when I figured we should be more active, 'cause that's good for little kids. Plus Eli was getting jumpy after some time anyway._

"I thought we agreed you were going to skip this part." I glare at him.

"Hold your horses, buster. I was getting there." No one appreciates good story telling these days.

_Eli finally gave up on the fifty piece puzzle I had set before her and pushed it away._

_"Done with that, huh?"_

_"Yesh. No more puzzlies." She kicks at it, angrily._

_"Hey, whoa, there. Don't be mean to the puzzle. We don't want him to be sad. How about we go to the playground instead? We can go on the swing, and the slide. How's that sound?"_

_"Yay, playground!" Her cheery smile adorns her face again at the thought of that sandy pit full of plastic things to climb on._

_"Alright," I heft myself up from the ground. "Let us away. Oh wait can't forget this." Before my mother left she told me to read the morning paper. The look in her eyes was so solemn and almost sad that I didn't really want to look at it all, but I'll have time to read when I'm in the park. So I stuff it into my bag._

_Halfway to the park, the first droplets of rain fall. The sky darkens quickly adding to the shadows cast by the high rise apartments. I quickly pull Eli to the shelter of the nearest building and unzip my bag. Out of all the things I brought, of course I forgot my umbrella. I tug out a light hoodie and shrug the bag back onto my shoulder._

"_Here, Eli, looks like the rain doesn't want us to go to the park today. Put this on so you don't get cold and your cute little pigtails don't get frizzy." It's way too large for her, but it gets the job done._

"_Oh no, that's not very nice of the rain." She says with an upset frown._

"_No, not really is it?" I give her a gentle smile. "I'll tell you what, why don't we stop by the coffee shop and get something tasty to eat, instead."_

_She brightens up quickly at the thought of food and nods her head vigorously. Then after a moment of thought she raises her hands towards me. "Uppy, please!" I was wearing my backpack so I lifted her up onto my shoulders. _

"_Okay, hold on tight." I began jogging a little because I was starting to hear the first rumbles of thunder. I turned off the main street, where it would be easy for us to be splattered with grimy water by the traffic. Plus it was quicker to not have to cross roads because Californian traffic lights love to keep people waiting. Thank god for patrolling the city because I can get to the places I want so quickly. Over the course of the past two years I memorized the layout pretty well._

_I adjust Eli, shifting her into a more comfortable position and try to pick up the pace a little. That's when the stray bolt hits, a mere ten-fifteen feet in front of us. The light was blinding and the air, charged with energy, seemed to tingle at the touch. _

_While the strike was far enough to put us in the clear, I still took a step back out of instinct. "Holy…" It finally registered that I should probably be running and I do, adrenalin putting me on autopilot. The ground was scorched with black lines spider webbing over the concrete, but I my only thoughts were 'Get out, get out'. _

_Just as I step into the center of the scorched cement, there was a blinding flash, but it was more blue than white, like the first. I think I heard Eli's scream, but I couldn't quite focus properly. Everything's hazy, muffled, aching. I felt as though everything was just out of reach. Finally once crying reached my ears, I snapped my eyes open. Eli was lying on the concrete, a waterfall of tears ran down her cheeks leaving shimmery trails behind._

"_Shh, shh, Eli, it's going to be okay." I stand up and lift her in my arms too. I bounce her gently to calm her down while wiping her tears. "Does it hurt anywhere?"_

_She looks at me with her wide black watery eyes and shakes her head, "No...'m 'kay now."_

"_Good," I glance around and inhale a hissing breath when I don't recognize our surroundings. It wasn't even raining anymore "Let's get outta here and figure out what to do." Cautiously we make our way through the alley, past a few trash cans and out onto a main street. There were shops and homes lining the road. The area seemed to be sectioned off, however. A man in a military uniform of some sort stood in the middle of the street. His hair was blond and a cigarette hung limply from his mouth. Blue eyes widen as they see us approach. _

"_Hello, erm," I crane my neck to see the stripes on his shoulder. "...Lieutenant?"_

"_Second Lieutenant, actually." He grins widely. "Second Lieutenant Havoc, but you can call me Jean." _

"_Well, Second Lieutenant. I realize that you are probably hard at work keeping this street cordoned off, but we seem to be a little lost, could you maybe tell us where we are." I inquire while setting Eli down and taking her hand._

"_Sure could. Right now we're in East city, but you probably already knew that." I laugh nervously. "And we are just south of the Marl River, making this Marl street."_

"_Thanks so much, Mister!" Eli runs up and hugs his leg. Havoc laughs._

"_You're very welcome." He looks up at me. "You're daughter is very adorable." I snort at that and then laugh a little, because the thought of me having a daughter or any kids for that matter was outrageous._

"_Do I really look like a mother? I'd probably be a terrible mum. I mean, I'm already the worst babysitter and cousin ever."_

"_Oh , sorry if I offended you." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Naw it's cool, I mean it's kinda a compliment. I'd be pretty dam- err darn," I correct myself with a glance at Eli, "proud if Eli was my daughter." Suddenly a crash echoed from down the street. _

"_Shit," I glare at him and pull Eli protectively away covering her ears. The Second Lieutenant doesn't notice though and pulls the rifle off his back, eyes trained on destruction of a storefront. I shrug my backpack from my shoulders and turn to Eli while I unzip it._

"_Eli, do you remember the trash cans we passed on our way here." She nods solemnly. "I want you to hide there and don't move till I come get you 'kay?" She runs towards the alley that we came from. Havoc shoots me a glance over his shoulder._

"_Hey, this is no place for civilians. Especially not a lady with a kid."_

"_Is that so? I'd have to agree with you except…" I reach into the middle pocket of my bag pulling out a .45 caliber glock and a magazine which I push into the magwell, then I pull back the slide and release it. "I'm don't have a kid anymore, I'm definitely not a lady and was never really a civie either." I move with my back to the buildings and the alley towards an outdoor cafe, keeping my pistol close. I don't put my finger on the trigger, don't want any unfortunate accidents, but it's close enough that I can fire within a second if I have to._

"_A military officer?" Asks Havoc, all cheer leaving his eyes._

"_Police." I reply curtly. "Here help me flip these tables over, don't wanna make ourselves easy targets, do we?" I look over his weapon. "Although, with a rifle like that, you'd probably want to be on a building or something." He nods and turns a few tables on their sides, while I keep my gun pointed to where we had heard the commotion. He lifts his hand to his earpiece, muttering a reply to whoever was on the other end. _

"_The action's headed our way. It's a rogue alchemist, so watch for any transmutations. I'll be up there, signal if you need anything." He points to a building opposite the street from where we stood. He dashes off leaving to wonder about alchemists. _'_I'm pretty sure that alchemists are the ones who tried to turn piss into gold by boiling it.' I thought to myself, but I wasn't entirely sure because the guy had mentioned transmutations. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before. I crouched behind a table._

_Without warning two men burst from a side street. One was wearing a blue military outfit like Havoc and black hair, the other was wearing a tan trench coat with singed edges, his collar popped up. 'Classic villain' I think as I aim my firearm in his direction. He was still too far for a clear shot. Suddenly fire sprouted out of thin air and leapt towards the criminal who dove out of the way and started dashing towards our position. As soon as he came within firing range of Havoc's rifle, the crack of gunshots rang through the air, but the man had drawn a strange circle on the ground with chalk and walls of stone rose from the road, shielding him from fire, gun and otherwise. The military officer who was chasing after the alchemist caught up and now I could see him better, a confident smirk on his face as he snapped gloved hands, causing fire to race from them to the wall, combusting it. I saw an opening and fired twice at the man's leg. Havoc shot at his hands. He let out a horrendous yell of pain and fell to the ground. I duck back behind the table, just in case._

"_Got you," called out the man in the uniform, clipping cuffs on the criminal. I stand and lower my pistol and walk over. The second Lieutenant joins us. _

"_Nice shot," He complimented._

"_Good to know I didn't go through the Academy for nothing." I reply, the corners of my mouth twitching up. "Not to bad yourself, by the way."_

"_So, Second Lieutenant, care to enlighten me, about the situation. Are you bringing your girlfriends to work now?" Questions the…Colonel? The arrangements of stripes looked about right for a Colonel. _

_I roll my eyes, "Not his girlfriend."_

"_Err, yeah, she walked in while I was watching the street. She needed directions."_

"_I believe your orders were to keep civies _away _from the street."_

"_Not a civie either." I pull out my wallet, untucking to cards from the pockets, "Lamia Westbrook," I introduce myself while handing the cards over. "That's my concealed arms permit, and the other is my police ID." The Colonel? takes them from me and looks up._

"_Ah a police officer, well I'm Colonel," I smile at having guessed right, "Roy Mustang." At that I frown and I think my eye twitched, because that was a name I knew, from a long time ago of course, but I too had once been an fma fangirl when I was a teenager. I never finished the series, it took too long to update. _

_Mustang frowned as well, "Do you honestly expect me to take these seriously?"_

"_Wha- Of course I-" My brows furrow and I squint at him like he's off his rocker._

"_The dates on both of these are almost a hundred years into the future."_

'_Shit, now I remember, didn't fma take place in the early 1900s?' _

"_I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come to headquarters with us." Everyone looks pretty rattled, I am probably the most shaken up though. _

_I sigh, "Fine, can someone go get Eli, though, she's in the alley hiding somewhere near the trash cans. Tell her I sent you."_

"And that's pretty much how it happened," I had left out the parts about fma, but he doesn't need to know that. My interrogator lets out a sigh of relief.

"All right, you're dismissed. The officer outside will take you to your cell."


End file.
